


Ritual

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fear, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Rituals, Scared Anakin Skywalker, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “You must try to reach the Council. Please, Anakin.” Obi-Wan blinked slowly. He smiled softly. “I have faith that you will be able to do this.” He swallowed. “This may be the last time I see you, Padawan. So, let me say that I’m very proud of you. You’ve come a long way and I know that whatever Master will take over your training will be very proud of you as well. Just . . .” Obi-Wan paused and moved his hand to lightly tug on Anakin’s braid. “Be kind. Don’t let your anger take over. Listen to your new Master. Please? Will you do that for me?”Anakin swallowed back tears and nodded.“Yes, Obi-Wan.”
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bingo square "Used in Sacrifice/Ritual"

“Wait! Stop!” Anakin yells at the sentients pulling his dazed Master to the stone slab in the center of a circular room. “Don’t!” 

He watches as they push Obi-Wan to the ground. He can hear the sound of Obi-Wan’s knees smacking against the hard floor. He thinks he can hear a muffled grunt from his Master. 

“Please! He won’t survive! Take me instead!” Anakin pleads and pleads. He begs and he’s down on his knees. The ritual is supposed to be brutal. It’s supposed to bring forth the old God that dwells in this place. It’s supposed to force them into the sacrifice’s body. 

_ “Which of you will be the vessel?”  _

_ Anakin shuddered at the words. He looked at his Master who held his head high even though he was tired, bruised, and bloody. The people that took them had come in the middle of the night. They hadn’t been gentle. They hadn’t slowed down when either Jedi had stumbled or fallen.  _

_ They had beaten his Master. They only beat him because they were going to beat Anakin, but Obi-Wan stepped in. Obi-Wan hadn’t reprimanded him for letting his thoughts slip through his mouth.  _

_ “I will,” Obi-Wan answered breathlessly. “I will be the vessel for your God. Just leave my Padawan alone.” _

_ They did. _

Anakin’s mind flashed back to the present. They had gotten Obi-Wan onto the slab. His arms and legs were tied. He was vulnerable. 

He was surrounded by people he didn’t know. They were going to harm him. What was Anakin to do?

The Holy One’s started their chanting. Obi-Wan remained still through it all. 

Anakin could see his Master’s calm breathing. His eyes were shut and his shields were up. Anakin couldn’t slip through them.

_ “Peace, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with drooping eyelids. “Once this has started, you must go.” _

_ Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan raised a trembling hand to stop him. _

_ “You must try to reach the Council. Please, Anakin.” Obi-Wan blinked slowly. He smiled softly. “I have faith that you will be able to do this.” He swallowed. “This may be the last time I see you, Padawan. So, let me say that I’m very proud of you. You’ve come a long way and I know that whatever Master will take over your training will be very proud of you as well. Just . . .” Obi-Wan paused and moved his hand to lightly tug on Anakin’s braid. “Be kind. Don’t let your anger take over. Listen to your new Master. Please? Will you do that for me?” _

_ Anakin swallowed back tears and nodded. _

_ “Yes, Obi-Wan.” _

By the time the screaming had started (oh it sounded terrible. Anakin thought he could hear his Master’s throat tearing from where he was.) Anakin had already made his way to the doors. The screaming got louder and Anakin’s feet pounded against the dirt underneath. He would get the Council. He would.

He doesn’t know if the screaming had stopped by the time his call with the Council had ended. He doesn’t know if his Master had survived. He doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know, and he’s scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr at meantforinfinitesadness I promise I don't bite haha


End file.
